Kyouya Koga
by Brijustme
Summary: She was only home for another night, and I was lucky enough to be with her, my sister Kikyo. I hate her. She traveled, never staying in one place for long. As for her husband? She left me alone with him at an amusement park. **KAGOME POV***


¤¤**Kyouya Koga**¤¤

Oneshot #6

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I asked while sitting up strait in front of my black piano. I was seated by my big window in my house, watching as a man on a bicycle passed. I saw him every day. In fact, I didn't go a day without seeing him riding his bike to work; I didn't go a day without seeing his black hair sway like a horse's tail in the wind.

The more I watched him, the more I came to see that he was a loser. But thinking everyone was a loser was normal for a woman that spent her time writing songs for a living. But that man… he was an extreme loser with those eyeglasses.

Breathless.

Boring.

Nothing special about him.

"Come on…" I heard my sister say with a sigh. "There's a reason why I want you to come with us." She was whispering now. Why? "Take your fingers off the piano keys for a change and join your big sister and your brother in-law!" I heard a pause and then another sigh when I didn't answer. "…Sister, I haven't seen you yet and I've been trying to do so for how many days?" She was back to whispering, and I could tell that she had extended a perfectly manicured hand and was counting her fingers. "Five days?" she said after a minute. "Sorry I'm so quiet, I'm in the bathroom."

I nodded and gently ran my hand over the white piano keys. "Yeah," I said while pressing down on a key slowly so it didn't make a sound. It didn't make sense. Kikyo and I were anything but friends, and we were twin sisters. She was four minutes older, born on New Year's Eve at 11.58pm, making our birthdays on different days. She was older and I was younger. She liked chocolate and I liked vanilla. She ate little and I ate lots. She was mature and I wasn't mature. She didn't gain weight and I did. She was the traveling model… and I was the pianist.

"So can you make it?" I heard her ask a few minutes later. I could tell that she was probably hiding something from me. "You know that Inuyasha and I leave for the UK tonight, and tomorrow's your birthday?" The guilt trick was so when we were _thirteen_.

I nodded a second time, lifting my hand and putting a lock of hair behind my ear. Guess I had to take into consideration that tonight, at 11.58pm, she would be twenty-four and I wouldn't be. "But won't it be, ya know, _weird_ with just the three of us?" I asked as I stood and ignored the cracking sound from my legs. I never walked anywhere. My entire life was made in the corner of my living room making music while sitting in a stool. Using the bathroom and occasionally eating were all I needed.

Kikyo laughed. I knew where this was going, and I sighed and walked down two steps that were in my living room and launched my body on the couch stomach first. Kikyo was always better than me when it came to men and what men wanted. I remembered being in a relationship, but it had lasted for a few months. Apparently he fancied Kikyo more than me, in some ways more than others. To be honest, I wasn't surprised at all when I walked in on both of them… doing… _stuff_.

I wonder if she still thought I was mad at her for sleeping with my boyfriend. It was a long time ago, and I had kicked Hojo to the curb the second I walked into Kikyo's room to take back my brush that she had stolen from my bathroom when we were eighteen. I am twenty-three now, but I wasn't counting or anything… really… I wasn't.

But I was.

I was naturally shy when it came to men. I was only comfortable around my brother, but that was a different story. We had the same father, the same mother, and I was the first person in the family to hold him when he was born. I was lonely yes, but not lonely enough to actually… go out?

I lifted my head from the couch and stared at my piano. I had until tomorrow to write a piece for a wedding. It was for my friend Yuka who was tying the knot with her boyfriend of two whole weeks, Kaito. I didn't have anything against it, but the piece had to be lively. They were both fun people that liked going to arcades with Yuka being twenty-four and Kaito being twenty-seven. The most romantic part?

"He proposed on Christmas," I mumbled with a giggle. That was the most romantic you could get. I was there when Yuka cracked open the box that she thought was just a Christmas present. When she found a diamond ring and a grinning boyfriend, she first screamed and said yes without him even asking.

True love?

"Guess so," I said while sitting up. I looked around my living room. It was pretty… _fine_. I had always been the messy twin between Kikyo and I, my room being trashed with banana peels piling up and her room being picture perfect; seriously, every spec of dust was _dustified_ with this _dustifying duster_ she had seen on some _dust_ commercial for _dust_.

I looked at my rectangle coffee table in front of me and swiped my socked foot across the wood. I grinned when I was met with, guess what kids, dust. "I'm home alright." I was a slob deep down. In fact, the only thing I kept clean and in check was my piano. "That's only because it's precious." It once belonged to my father before he passed away a year after my brother was born. I had been determined to go on his footsteps, and I still am.

"…Talking to yourself again?" I heard from the phone I was still talking on, and I fell over, dropping it onto my white carpet. "How many times have I told you that doing that freaks people out!" Of course my sister was serious about this. This was why my first boyfriend, some punk that ate paste, dumped me and said **I** was the weird one.

I sighed. "Too many times." Sitting up, I grabbed my phone and checked the time on the cable box.

"And I'll be there."

* * *

What had I gotten myself into? That was the question, and three hours after I hung up with my sister and ran upstairs to my room… I still hadn't thought of an answer. "Argh! What am I gonna do!" I stared vaguely at my room. Clothes were all over the floor, as well as things that were from only God knows. I wasn't used to going… out! Everywhere I went I wore a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants! I was a SLOB!

"**SANGO**!" I screamed as I held my head. "_Help_!"

"Jesus…" I heard someone groan out, and my eyes snapped to my queen sized bed that had a bulge under the bright green comforter. "So you're not dressing up?" And then she sat up: big no no. "I've been listening to you panic your ass off for hours!"

I managed to squeak and apologize as I quickly found a brush and sat at my lazy best friend's side. I guess I could have been quieter. She's been busy preparing the cake for the wedding. Now that I think of it, she's been busier than me. The wife wanted pink, the husband wanted green, and both of them thought that both colors together didn't suit on a cake.

"Gomen…" I mumbled as I tied Sango's hair in a low ponytail that I had on my wrist. "Can you help me?" I asked with clasped hands. Yes, she was tired, smelt like sugar and had stains of egg and flour on her big black shirt she had slept in while sneaking into my bed at three o'clock in the morning (she doesn't really like thunderstorms…), but she was the best friend.

Sango went to the end of the bed and stretched her arms. "So you're not dressing up?" she asked. "No wonderland effect? Nothing extravagant?" she spoke with an exhausted yawn. I could see the smile appear on her face. She loved dolling me up for dates when we were younger. But now we were both old and alone.

"Pshh, no." Walking over to my closet with a giant mirror on it, I shook my head at my sweat pants and t-shirt I was wearing. "I won't be able to stand it if her love struck hubby stares at me if I put on something extravagant." I sighed and looked through my closet. "Now that you graciously mentioned it, I have nothing of the sort in here!" I tore through my closet. The closest thing to extravagant was this skirt Kikyo had sent me from Brazil on my birthday two years ago.

Too small.

I stood strait from my hunched position in my closet that was topping down with clothes like an avalanche, and put a hand on my chin. "Sango? What do married guys expect to see from their wife's sisters?" I asked rather graphically. "…I'm not sure what to do about this," I confessed. "If I show up looking like the three faced ugly then-"

"Kikyo will think you don't care."

I turned from my towering closet and nodded, closing my eyes. I could picture Kikyo's face, her body, her everything. She really was a fresh blossom… while I was a dead rose. She was bigger than me in every way possible. No one knows how long I stuffed tissue in my bras to keep up with her. Since she was never around I stopped.

"Baby, are you thinking that you're a dead rose _again_ when I tell you all the time that you are, in fact, a fresh blossom?"

"But if I even think about putting on something nice-"

"Kikyo will still think that you have feelings for him," Sango said with a giggle as she stood from my bed; yep, I used to like her husband. She pulled my shoulders back so you could see my whole face. Staring at the ground while Kikyo got all the credit for everything we did together as kids made me this way.

"It sucks being self conscious, doesn't it?" Sango asked with a chipper smile while circling me. Of course she was measuring me to see if I had made any progress in my body since I hit a growth spurt when I was eighteen. I hadn't grown at all since then. Not even my bra size!

"It's no use," I gave up with shrugged shoulders. "Besides, that husband of hers creeps me out sometimes…" I admitted while dodging the shirt Sango threw at me. I should have known this was coming from the fact that she was on the volleyball team for all for years of high school. Looking away from her did nothing, and I could picture the hands on the hips from a mile away.

"Higurashi Kagome," Sango said while taking a step towards me. She put her hand on my chin and turned me upwards so we were eye to eye; brown meeting blue. "The plan is to make this husband of hers fall for you!" she said with enthusiasm. Um… did I forget to say that he's married to my sister! "Who knows darling, but you might be able to get advice from him about what the men these days are looking for."

I shook her off and rolled my eyes when she took off to her own room.

My roommate was on something.

* * *

"_Sango_…" I gritted out slowly while adding a few violent words as I clutched my right hand (that was now manicured). Sango had spent so much time on me, and don't get me wrong, I was thankful, but the outfit was what I was worried about. Showing this much skin wasn't me; in fact, it was more of my older sister. After all, my skin wasn't meant to be seen by the human eye.

I loosened my grip and lifted my hand to the rather large burn mark that was on the top half of my left arm. It hadn't gone anywhere. It's been there since I was eighteen. In the shape of a nugget times ten, it hadn't shrunk or disappeared at all like the doctor had constantly told my mom when she would take me to them.

"_Are you sure that there isn't cheese in sight?" my mother asked me with a friendly smile, and I stood from the fridge and shook my head. "Alright then, I guess I'll have to go get some…" she said with another smile while reaching for her brown purse that was on the counter._

"_Mama!" I pitched in. "It's alright; I'll go since the store's right across the street." Living in a shrine had its props. I sighed when my mother only shook her head. "You sure?" I asked as I closed the door to the white fridge._

_She put her hand on my shoulder and bent down to kiss me goodbye. "It isn't like I can cut open Souta's stomach and steal it back." True; that was very true. I noticed the hint of evil in her tone as she said this, and I giggled. "Don't worry dear. Besides, I need you to watch Inuyasha and Kikyo," she said while elbowing my arm, and I rolled my eyes._

"_I won't let them go upstairs by themselves…" I said with a sloppy smile as my mother nodded and left the kitchen. This was a piece of cake. I would only be alone for about half an hour with an eight year-old and two sex driven teenagers. Well… I wasn't exactly sure how old Inuyasha was, but I knew he didn't go to our high school. _

"_You can start unwrapping the wonton wrappers if you like."_

_Then the front door closed._

_I lazily stretched my arms and inhaled the smells that were circling me in the kitchen. Honestly I couldn't smell much. The only thing going on was the deep fryer that had an entire bottle of vegetable oil in it. The wonton wrappers were in the fridge, and my job was to get them out and unwrap them._

_I was learning how to make them, and they were going to served at my sister's wedding in two days too. So far it looked easy, but it was hard. My hands were hurting so fast. If it weren't for Sango who apparently 'came down with something terrible when Kikyo sent her an invitation', I would have let her do it._

_I looked down with smiling eyes when someone pulled on the material of my pants. "Yes, cheese eater?" I said while setting my hand on his head. "I'm guessing that you're simply parched from playing games with Inuyasha that you want your sister that's getting married to get you something to drink?" I knelt down so we were both staring at each other. "Is that what you're trying to say, cheese eater?"_

_He smiled at me. He really was a cute kid. "You're Kagome stupid," he said while flicking my forehead, and I actually fell on the kitchen floor with a thump. "Apple juice please," he said with a grin. "You're not getting married," he said as I stood and rubbed my sore bottom. _

"_Yeah…" I said with a lost look while walking to the counter, well aware that the deep dryer was next to me with hot oil in it. I lifted myself onto the counter because I was too small to stretch that far. Opening the cabinets, I grabbed Souta's cup and held it in my hand. It was Mickey Mouse, and I had given it to him when he had turned five. I wasn't really sure why he still had it. I'd be fed up with myself that I'd just have to throw it out._

"_In fact, Kikyo says you'll NEVER get married because you're as stubborn and ugly as a… as a…" Not that word. Not the word that my dyslexic brother could never pronounce to save his life._

"_A… __**MUEL**__!" I stubbornly shouted while furiously losing my balance…_

"Stupid doctors," I cursed while stepping foot into the amusement park grounds. Saying that I hadn't been outside in awhile was exactly right. I felt that everyone was staring at me, wanting me to go home and write a song. I needed to do that, but the least I could do was leave my cozy home and go out…

It was true that some people were staring at me, and as the saying happily goes: fight fire with fire. I stared back with ten times more intensity, and the second man to stare at me dropped his soda on himself. Ah, the world was working my way.

I froze when I felt someone set a hand on my shoulder. My light colored blue eyes widened as I was spun around and knocked into a chest. I instantly knew which one it was, and I hugged my brother-in-law affectionately. "Hey Inuyasha," I greeted with a smile. This guy had always been weird, but he was okay in my book. Though, I still had no idea how old he was.

"The hell?" he said with shock as he pulled away. Oh, I see; he thought that I was Kikyo. I really didn't mind, and when he apologized and said hi, I knew that he was really clueless.

"We have different colored eyes ya know," I pointed out while pecking him on the cheek. "Now that you mention it…" I paused and circled him. He was wearing a tight red shirt and pants hanging at his torso. His long white hair that was in a braid wasn't new at all. But where was his accessory…

"Where's big sister?"

"Not sure. Thought you were her until you went and opened your mouth."

I socked him in the arm. Then where was she? "You came here by _yourself_ when you and Kikyo could have come _together_?" I said slowly for someone of his stupidity as he stopped in the middle of where we were walking with tons of people still staring at me passing by. I grabbed his hand and tugged him along until we came to a basketball game that I could never win at since the day I first came to an amusement park twenty years ago. Man I sound old…

I smiled like a beauty queen while burning inside as the man on the other side of the stand tossed me a basketball. I could already tell that I was free of charge by the way he looked at me.

Then I looked over at Inuyasha. He looked spaced out and somewhat… lonely. What was I supposed to do? He was staring out into space and two feet away from me. A foot and closer was considered good in Sango's book. But what did she know about the chronicles of love? She hasn't been out on a date since she gave up men when her boyfriend of four years, Miroku, wouldn't stop groping her in her sensitive areas; I was included.

I stared at my target with a chubby face. There was no way I could make this ball in the hoop five times to win a stuffed animal! So what was a girl to do in my situation? "Baka," I said while looking to my left. Inuyasha instantly responded to the name and looked down at me with a smile. "Win me something _please_?" I said with a pouted lip and fluttered eyelashes.

Five minutes later… and I had two faeries in my hands. They were identical with one pink and one black, and I was reminded of Kikyo and I. They were back to back; the pink one was smiling and the black one was half smiling, but it was still there. I managed to stare down at them in the table I was sitting at while Inuyasha went to get me something to eat. Ah, I loved being spoiled by this guy!

I looked around. The stares had stopped, and I was glad at this. It was around 10.30, I had gotten to the fair at 10.00, and still no signs of Kikyo. Her words kept ringing in my head, and I was afraid that I was actually anxious to hear/know why she had invited me out with her and Inuyasha. I knew it wasn't for my birthday, I knew that much.

"_There's a reason why I want you to come with us,"_ she had said in the beginning of this story when she was begging me to tag along. But what did she mean by that? I rubbed the black fairy's wing as I thought of reasons…

"Here you go daughter."

"Thank you father," I automatically replied.

Looking up, I smiled at my brother-in-law and accepted the simple French fries in front of me. It was hard eating regular food that didn't have frosting on it. Mostly all I ate were the 'no success' cakes that Sango would claim were horrendous and didn't deserve to be eaten by anyone. She was a specialist in baking, spent two years away from me pursuing her career, and still doesn't have her own restaurant. Poor girl…

As I set my stuffed animal(s) in my lap, I noticed that Inuyasha was staring at me with that lost look in his eyes again. It was irritating. I came here to have fun with a guy and my bailing sister, but I hadn't seen her at all. Don't get me wrong, Inuyasha was great, but something was the matter and I thought it had something to do with me. This was natural for the person tied between these two.

Alright… guess I should say something first, because he's still staring at me. I didn't find anything special about the red halter top I was wearing that was made of silk. It flared as you went down, white material underneath, and the bottom of it was decorated with silver jewels. I liked it, but the skin showage was just a little too much. The red was overboard, and the pants looked like they were painted on. _She_ had curled my entire head except for my bangs and hadn't combed the curls. Can someone say… darn… that girl from America… Shirley Temple? That _Sango_…

"Possum…" Ah, the nicknames; I always liked climbing trees as a kid. This was the charming Inuyasha I knew. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" His eyes were completely serious. Those eyes…

"Hai," I said with a smile. "You can tell me anything that hasn't already been rated."

I smiled again when Inuyasha only knew that I was trying to cheer him onto telling me sometime soon. Sorry to say it, but I hadn't originally planned on spending New Year's Eve, the big 2-4, at a fair. I imagined it more along of the lines of with Sango and vodka. That's it. Lots and lots of vodka…

My eyes widened when Inuyasha reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Past geography classes came to mind; it looked more along the lines of a document or some sort. "Are you suing me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I exhaled deeply when he shook his head with a look that said he'd never do such a thing. At least that's what I thought his look meant.

He tore off the green string wound around it and rolled it over towards me; I wiped my hands before grabbing it. It was rolled like a newspaper, a circular form, and I was careful before opening it. It could be great news, but then again it could be devastating.

I slowly closed my eyes and opened it. What did I know about this letter? It… felt like it had tension in it within my fingers. I used mine a lot on the piano, and this was just like writing a piece. If a finger felt fine on a key, I kept it there and went on from there…

My fingers didn't feel fine.

Opening my eyes, I let out the breath I had been holding when it wasn't addressed to me. Boy did I feel better! But Inuyasha… he didn't look alright with my happiness, and I looked over the letter in my hand and nodded, letting him silently know that I was going to continue with his personal information.

_**Divorce Settlement**_

* * *

This was probably the longest time we'd been together when I hadn't said something. I knew that the second I finished that letter to not speak. I had felt like crying; I really had, but crying would make the situation worse. I wasn't in love with this man like the day Kikyo brought him home to meet Mama… but he was a good man; he was one of the good ones. I had questions, that I did. I wanted to know why… _why_ would my sister want to let this man go when he had been nothing but kind to her.

He had hugged me when he thought I was Kikyo to try and forget about the pain of knowing beforehand that his wife was going to tell him that she was divorcing him.

He had told me that he didn't mean to find the letter. It was left in Kikyo's suitcase when he was rummaging through it for the pills she had sent him searching for. Curiosity got the better of him… and that's how it all happened.

He had been too shocked to say anything. He was her photographer since the day he signed her when she was eighteen. I found out how old he was as well. He was twenty-seven, and I didn't think he was old at all. He was a kid at heart; he was a man that liked having fun on a daily basis. We were alike in many ways.

I wonder what it would have been like… knowing you were going to get a divorce without knowledge. He had told me that Kikyo was always whispering with her friends while in different countries and even with friends here. He felt like everyone but him knew something important. He had found the document in the early morning when Kikyo was applying makeup in the bathroom and talking to me on the phone.

He had still given her the pills, he had still kissed her and left, he had still gone on like the day was normal; like nothing was going to happen. Who knows? Maybe he actually didn't want the divorce. I would never know, for I wasn't a man, let alone his wife. I was only the clone, the one who was identical to the original.

I had found out all these deep details on the way to the airport with him. I had been silent while he had told me. I didn't want to nag him or make him tell me anything. What he told me was what he told me. What he didn't tell me was probably something I didn't want to know.

But there was.

Something I wanted to know.

I covered myself with the jacket Inuyasha had put over my shoulders. It had started to snow outside, probably a blizzard, and their plane was leaving tonight…

I shook my head as we stepped into the airport. Inuyasha had already checked-in the day before and all his things were here. He was planning on spending as much time with me as possible, hoping to find out if Kikyo had told me anything about the divorce. The more he asked, the more I wanted to know what he was going to do about it.

I stood there hoping, _praying_, that everything would be okay with him.

I gasped when Inuyasha grabbed my hand and started leading me towards their terminal where they were leaving from. It was early, the plane wasn't leaving for another hour, and I had the time to spare. I had a feeling that Inuyasha still had some things to talk to me about. I felt so bad for him that I… I… wanted to do something about it.

"Kagome…" he said while still holding my hand, and I could feel his fingers come in contact with mine. Now I didn't mind. Kikyo would have taken this as something else, but right now I didn't mind. "Do you mind me asking if you think there's someone else?"

I immediately shook my head, even if this was my original question. "No!" I said while shaking my head some more. Then it suddenly came to mind that I was talking about Kikyo, the model with the perfect body. "Well… erm… Inuyasha… it's really a complicated sub-"

"I thought so."

We weren't heading towards the terminal, so I kept quiet. Wherever we were going, it was away from Kikyo, and I was actually glad. I wasn't even in the mood to look myself in the face, for I would see her own in mine.

Five minutes later we were at the airport coffee shop, seated at a square shaped table with two chairs. I had a foam cup of coffee while Inuyasha took nothing. The poor thing's amber colored eyes were dull; no life was present within them. For the first time with him besides when it came to fashion, I didn't know what to do.

"Inuyasha…" I said while looking up from my white foam cup. "There are more to the Higurashi twins than our looks," I whispered. "She is incredibly handy even if she doesn't do well in school, and I, the considered smart twin, cannot even draw a strait line using a ruler."

Inuyasha nodded with a tiny smile.

So I went on. "She's sociable while I hate almost everyone that walks past me." It seemed to me that he liked talking about her. "Such as most of the people we saw at the amusement park." I started to wonder how he had put up with her for all these years with her flaws. I paused and sighed. "…She can't play piano to save her from a man with a paperclip."

I got a small sound from him, but I was onto the idea that it was somewhat a laugh. How could someone do this to him and still walk down the runway? I could imagine this on the cover of the latest magazine: _Takahashi couple of six years prepares for divorce_. I couldn't handle this. My eyes had been tingling ever since I found out this information.

"I don't give a fuck about that now," I got out of him, and I closed my mouth and quickly nodded. "Not you," he said with a smile. "I'm talking about this divorce shit." I nodded a second time when he put a long strand of hair behind his ear. "I mean, she'll have to tell me sometime right?" he said with a full smile.

I was quick to respond. "You think that's the reason she didn't show up?" I asked while taking a sip of coffee. My eyes widened when I tasted caramel inside it. He knew how I liked my coffee… "Was she looking for the document or something?"

And then his face fell back to looking into space.

The next twenty minutes were filled with complete silence. I had nothing to say to the man that would forever be in love with my sister. I had no feelings for him, but if I had to marry him to make him feel better about himself… the pianist would do exactly that. I would marry him, I would say I do, I would bear his child. I couldn't stand him being this down. I was a very dedicated person.

All I had to do was think it, and it would probably happen eventually. But I had things to do. I didn't have the time to follow a photographer of twelve years. He had taken over the business when his father and brother mysteriously died in a car accident. They were both such strong men, and a year later his mother had died as well. Inuyasha, my father, would always have me with him.

"I-I…" I said as he stood, and I quickly did as well, making sure to wipe under my eyes to see if I had any traces of tears present. "I… wanted to ask you something important," I said in a serious tone, and when he nodded, I tossed the empty foam cup in the trash and followed him to the terminal, doing my best to choose my words. I tended to use words with more than seven letters in my vocabulary when I was serious.

"I wanted to ask you about…" I paused and remembered what Sango had said.

"Men. They're so esoteric and inscrutable." I moved with him as he yet again grabbed my hand. "I get so nonplus and confounded that it sometimes gets all my nerves," I confessed while slowly closing my eyes. I let my father lead me. "Whenever I get near someone 'cute' or any of those words… Kikyo always beat me there that my veins would invigorate with hatred towards her."

My eyes were closed, even through the two escalator rides to the top terminal. I could trust this man, and I was basically confessing that I was alone and ready to settle down. I wasn't asking for him, but more along the lines of his help. This is why I wished he would stay and refuse to leave with Kikyo… his ex-wife of two days.

The letter was old, old as in not given to on the correct date. Kikyo was taking Inuyasha to court to battle for the ring that cost over 100,000,000 yen. What a cruel woman. At least give him back the ring that would finalize the separation between two lovers that have been married for a fairly long time.

Opening my eyes when Inuyasha stopped walking, we were at terminal two and Inuyasha was sitting me down on a bench near the bathrooms. "Inuyasha…" I said while slipping the jacket off, and a man that passed looked at my arm and made a choking noise because he was eating. I instantly pulled it back over my shoulders. "Can you please help me?" I asked in a whisper. "I need it…"

My father looked down at me and put his arm over my shoulders. "You always had a colorful vocabulary," he said with a smile, and I looked up at him and let a small smile grace my face. "Tell me Possum, do you have someone in mind that you're speaking of that isn't already myself?" He removed his hand and patted my head. "I'll always love you but you're not my-"

"Yeah, that'll be happening Mr. _God's Gift_," I said with a glare. "And no…" I said while staring ahead. "I have no idea who he is," I admitted. "Sure I've been looking. As long as he shaves his face every now and then and buys me stuff and holds me and won't…" I traced my lips with my fingers. "And won't leave me for Kikyo…" I said so it was barely audible.

"And it's happened."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. So he had never heard the story? I didn't feel like telling it and turned away. "I think I should leave now…" I said while peeking at the watch on his right hand. It was almost midnight. "Kikyo will get mad if I'm here with you-"

"Possum, whether it's some loser riding his bike to work everyday-" I felt my face turn red at the way I had judged that poor man… as well as my father—the man sitting next to me with the good words. "Talk to him." I felt like saying something like 'wow' to congratulate him, but this wasn't the time. "It doesn't matter if you've bloody never said a word to him at all, and don't be afraid of him." He looked up at me as I stood. "The worst he—or you—can say is no."

I looked down at him with a hopeless look on my face. "Iie Inuyasha but-"

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Who-hoo!"

I quickly whispered that it wasn't that way with me, that I was shy and scared of the opposite sex, and that I wasn't sure how to approach a man, just in time for Kikyo to show up and hunch over, panting desperately.

Both of us stared at each other, unsure about what to do with the third wheel. I took action first, and tackled my older sister in a bear hug. "Happy almost birthday, Kikyo!"

"…Sure," she said as she pushed me off, and I knew this would happen. We never exchanged feelings like this. She was sociable with everyone but me. So I watched her. She looked extremely tired, but that was just me. I thought I heard something from her. It sounded like, "I can't believe I lost that damn thing…"

Speaking up to add the extra spice to the situation, I smiled. "You can't believe you lost that damn what?" I asked while standing from being pushed to the ground by an unloving person. I didn't mind if Inuyasha was quiet. "The way you say it, it sounds like it's important to you…"

"It was," she said the second I finished my statement, and I got close to her. "It was what I wanted… no… it was the _reason_ why I wanted you to come out with Inuyasha and I." She looked back at him and he looked away from her, focusing his golden orbs on anything but charcoal eyes. I noticed that she was back to whispering after this. "It's about-"

"Did I forget to give you your birthday present?" I asked with a dumbfound look on my face while reaching into the small black purse over my left shoulder. It was obvious to my father that I was buying time. There were about five more minutes before they had to disappear into their terminal and go through security. "Here ya go!"

Kikyo instantly snatched it from me and tore it open. It was nothing more than a red pendant that I think matched her. Red was just… so evil. When she held it in front of her and did nothing but shove it in her purse, a thank you wasn't going to happen, and I felt my anger for this look-alike come rushing back in.

It was 11.59pm, and she hadn't gotten a 'happy birthday' from Inuyasha.

She looked back at him. He wasn't looking at her at all. She let a noise leave her and she dug her hands into her pockets. So her eyes went back to me. She noticed that I was wearing her husband's jacket, and she glared at me. "You should give that back. We're leaving now."

"It's hers," Inuyasha said while standing and walking over to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him, giving me an affectionate hug. "Besides," he said with a grin. "Her birthday present's inside."

And then they left.

I could tell that the minute they got four feet away that Kikyo kicked Inuyasha in the leg.

I got around to wondering what was inside the jacket that I didn't know about, and I reached inside, pulling out something that felt cold. Curiosity got the better of me, and I closed my eyes, getting ready for the biggest surprise of my life. Well… I hoped it was.

It was.

* * *

It was the next day; nothing had changed. I had gotten a few phone calls from family members that, I guess, cared about me more than Kikyo. Only my mother down at the shrine and my brother… two people. To make things worse, Souta's at a private school in Kyoko and he called. They weren't trying to get reception with Kikyo when she was thousands of feet in the air and on her way to the United Kingdom for a fashion shooting like the other million Higurashis.

I went strait back to my piano as if I had never stepped foot outside. I was awake until 4.30am, had my Sango and my vodka, so everything was nice. I wasn't sure how, but I got a very expensive phone air-call from my 'father' saying that he was going to miss me. The rest of his family was back in Hong Kong, so after they went to court he wasn't sure when he was going to come to Tokyo. I promised to invite him to my future wedding and we said our goodbyes.

Kikyo still doesn't know he knows.

As for me?

"Sango took away my brand new silver BMW," I mumbled while clutching the plastic bags full of sugar and flour. She was using my brand new silver BMW (from Inuyasha) to shove all the cakes inside. When she found out that over five hundred people were going to be at the wedding and she had only made a cake with six stories, she gathered all the non-success cakes and shoved them in my car.

It was the rental car that Inuyasha had driven to the airport that ended up being a car that was already paid for and mine. I had a brand new silver BMW.

"She has to make two more of them…" I mumbled while looking up at the sky as I walked down the long sidewalk that led to my house. She had sent me on a grand adventure to this place called the _grocery store_ to get her supplies to make these so called cakes.

The more I progressed on getting home, the more I wanted this shindig to be over with. Another reason Sango didn't let me have my brand new silver BMW was because I was seeing four suns. Yes… I was drunk. But drunk and happy.

"WATCH OUT!"

I wasn't entirely sure what happened next, but I was bumped into by something heavy… causing me to fall and have the flour explode onto me like a storm. Well… this was… _fine_.

Wiping my face, I wanted to know what had hit me. The sugar was fine, but that was the least of my problems. There was a man with a bicycle in front of me. Thoughts such as 'is he alright' and 'the good and human-like thing to do in this situation would be to help him' went through my mind, and I crawled over towards him and lifted his head in my lap.

The drunkenness went away in a flash, and I let my hand tap the side of his face sharply, hoping to get him awake. "Gomen," I said while looking at his closed eyelids. He looked familiar. "I wasn't looking where I was-"

"It's not your fault."

Looking down, I thanked the heavens when a smile and two huge eyes were staring at me. I only wrapped my arms around his head and held him close. "Gomen though…" I apologized, and I looked over at his bike; that _bike_. My eyes widened and I looked down at the man whose glasses were to the side, hiding those beautiful eyes all this time from me.

His eyes were the lightest blue possible, but they shined, and this made me smile. "So what's your name?" I asked as he sat up and held his head with his hand. He was dressed in brown pants and a tan shirt with a black tie. So he was a business man…

"Kyouya Koga," he said while reaching for his glasses on the ground. I reached down faster and got them for him. "And what might your name be, pretty one who watches me every morning?" I felt my face turn red and he apologized for the flour and bent down to get my bag of sugar. He thought I was pretty? Well, he has such a nice smile…

"Higurashi Kagome," I said while looking at my feet. I noticed the look of shock on his face when he felt how heavy the bag was. I was carrying a lot of sugar. "Nice to meet you." Taking the bag from him, I noticed that he didn't let go of it, and I slowly looked at him. His glasses were off, half his hair was white thanks to me, and he was smiling so sweetly…

"What kind of man do you think I am to let you carry something home this heavy?" Putting his glasses in his pocket, he grinned at me. "Seriously, I'll take you home Higurashi." He was polite and didn't call me by my first name.

I slowly nodded and bent down to get his bike.

We walked with no conversation at all, the only sounds from his bike chain, and the strange thing was that it wasn't awkward at all being with him. His coolness, I guess, rubbed off on my gray sweatpants and black sweater, and I was thankful. I looked like a ghost, walking around with my entire body covered in flour, but he said nothing about it. So I took Inuyasha's advice and slowly outstretched my hand and held his.

And I married him.

…Two years later.

* * *

Hello out there! Happy New Year to all of you. I was working on this since… uh… the beginning of January? I really wanted to post something to show what my thoughts about love were like (Kagome and I are exactly the same in this oneshot, shallow and lonely), and I'm pleased with how this turned out! Gomen for the long wait for anything from me! I'm working on it right now, and I updated my profile. Guess you could call it progress…

-Brijustme


End file.
